Recent CE (Consumer Electronics) apparatuses such as TV sets and BD recorders include network-ready applications to provide ways of use that are different from conventional TV viewing. Network-ready applications are applications such as video viewing using a network and photo viewers, for example. Cross keys, ten-keys and the like on existing remote controls do not allow sufficiently comfortable operations on these applications. Therefore there is a growing need for a new input device.
As such a new input device, a remote control using a clickable touch sensor that has a symmetric shape in both vertical and horizontal directions and provides a plurality of ways of holding to users has been developed. The clickable touch sensor includes a touch sensor which detects the position where a user is touching and a switch which is disposed under the touch sensor and is pressed when the user clicks the touch sensor.
To commercialize this remote control, robustness needs to be improved to withstand practical use by ordinary users and, in particular, unintended operation errors by users need to be prevented. An operation error can occur because there is a region where a finger used for the click operation deflects due to the structural makeup of the finger and the click operation cannot be performed at intended coordinates. For example, when a user operates the touch sensor with a finger (thumb, for example) while holding the remote control, it is difficult for the user to accurately press the touch sensor in the direction normal to the touch sensor and the press slightly deviates in the direction in which the finger (thumb) is bent. That is, a deflection of click occurs.
That is, there is a difference between the position where the user intentionally clicks on a touch sensor and the position where the user's click is actually detected because of an effect such as a deflection of click. The difference causes an operation error.
To prevent operation errors, PTL 1 discloses an input device having one or more buttons displayed on a touch panel to be pressed to perform an input, wherein correction is made. In the input device disclosed in PTL 1, a history of press operations performed on the tough panel by a user is maintained and when a pressed point is located out of a contact judgment range of a button displayed in a screen, the operation history of the past press operations performed up to that time is used to make rejudgment. If it is determined as a result of the rejudgment that one button has been pressed, the contact judgment range of the button is corrected to include the pressed point in the contact judgment range of the button.